The Life Of The Dixon Brother's
by CreativityMichaelson
Summary: A detective? A hunter? A cop? The life the Dixon brother's had before the Apocalypse is uncertain to most. But maybe if people looked truly... They would realize what they were before all of this. Contains: Sex, Vulgar Language, and Torture. This is a Daryl/OC AND A Merle/OC
1. Chapter 1

The question of what Daryl did before walkers began to roam on earth has forever been in the minds of the people around him, however he didn't see how none of them saw what he was, especially Rick and Shane. It was so obvious that it hurt sometimes because before all of this, Daryl would have killed someone to prove who he was. His brother found him a family, a family for them actually that would always be there for them no matter what went down as long as they held the same respect for the people who were welcoming them with open arms. A brotherhood like no other that was feared by many when they saw the white angle wings on their cuts, and hide when they heard the thundering bike revs from miles away.

Daryl had only been sixteen at the time when his brother started to hang around these people, and because he knew how his brother worked he kept to himself only coming around his brother when he called if his new biker friends were around. Merle loved his little brother, but he had an odd way of showing it because he never thought it was manly to show love or affection to anyone. However this club that he found told him that without family you are nothing. A family is what makes you be it one person of a million.

Most of the people in the club were Irishmen that came and went from the States to Ireland to do the family business which was selling and making weapons. No not guns or that kind of thing, more like torture weapons which they sold to those around them especially the mobs in the greater stated like New Jersey, and New York. If you thought Merle was a hard ass before, you haven't seen much.

When Daryl graduated from high school two years after Merle was accepted into the biker gang, he took Daryl under his wing to take him to the club and formally introduce him at the potluck that evening in celebration of a few kids that belong to the club graduating as well. This… and only at this point in time, had Daryl seen something that could be the best family he had ever seen. It was also the night, Daryl fell in love for the first time.

"Oi Merle!" Called a already slightly buzzed man who was twice the size of Merle with bright red curls. He wore the same cut his brother did, except in the front his badge said Dublin, Ireland while Merle's said Enota Mountain, Georgia. He held a tin mug in his hand as he approached them and called over the loud Irish fiddles, flutes, and drums that filled the large pub with music and had people dancing in a way Daryl had never seen, "Cailín!" Just in time for the man to give Merle a hug, a young girl showed up and took his drink so he wouldn't spill his ale.

"Good to see you lad!" The man bellowed.

"As well as you Augustus." Merle chuckled.

Daryl couldn't take away his eyes from the girl holding Augustus' drink though, her red hair surrounded her gorgeous pale face, but allowed anyone to see her big blue eyes and pink pouty mouth. She had freckles that ran over the bridge of her nose, and Daryl was at a lost for words. So lost in fact that when she looked at him, and a tint of a blush rose to her face, he was startled by his brothers hand hitting his back.

"Téigh agus iad a fháil mar sin de leann, Caoimhe." Said Augustus in what seemed to be Irish while petting the young girls hair lovingly.

"Yes, Da." She smiled handing him his cup before going to do whatever he had told her to.

"You think she pretty?" Augustus asked Daryl bluntly.

"Um…." Daryl rubbed the back of the neck, but what could he do. He was caught staring at her. "She's… She's gorgeous." He said with a laugh tearing his eyes away from her.

"Then tell her this… It'll make her go crazy!" Augustus laughed. "Ba mhaith liom a bain tú ar an asal."

Daryl's brows rose in confusion. "What does that even mean?" He asked curiously and not trusting him.

"It means, You're the loveliest maid in the pub. But in our native tongue." Augustus said puffing out his chest full of pride. So with in the time it took Caoimhe to go and get Merle and Daryl a beer, Augustus coached Daryl to say the sentence that he told him to tell Caoimhe and when she arrived handing him his drink last.

He smiled awkwardly and said to her what Augustus told him to with a few people listening. "Ba mhaith liom a bain tú ar an asal."

In that moment the bar rose with loud laughter, and Caoimhe's face fell. Oh god… He thought. What on earth had he said?! The next thing that happened took him by surprise, and that was Caoimhe's right hand coming about to hit him square in the face, but before she could hit him twice he grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?!" He gaped.

"Beating the living shit out of you!" She stated kicking him in the groin. Merle laughed with Augustus as she yelled and cursed at Daryl, before Daryl managed to stop all of her movements by twisting her arms behind her back.

"What the hell did I say?! He said it was 'The loveliest maid in the pub'…." Daryl told her facing to Augustus who smiled proudly at her.

"Oh my little one. So fiery as ever." He chuckled.

"You said you want to smash me in the arse!" Caoimhe hissed and Daryl released her apologizing quickly, but it was too late. She was gone.

"Oi shite… She's gone to tell the old lady…" Augustus grumbled rushing after her, as Merle clapped Daryl on the back.

"Good job baby brother."

"What is this place?" Daryl demanded.

"This is the Celtic Knot Pub." Merle said nonchalantly. "Isn't it great?" He said happily and looked around as other men with the white wing cuts came over to embrace Merle and welcome to the party. However Daryl wasn't so sure he was going to like this. He followed his brother as the music slowed and everyone grew quiet as four girls came out to the sound of the fiddle in a leotard and tied on skirts. Caoimhe was one of them. Then suddenly a flute started playing fastly and people began to clap in tune.

"Your gunna love this." Merle smirked as the girl began to do a small dance while clapping as well. Daryl was getting more and more confused with each moment of being here, and he wasn't sure he was going to like this but that didn't seem to be helping anything.

However as he watched the young girls dance and pull people out of the crowd to dance with them as well, he started to enjoy the surround music and the dance as well. Everything here was nice and had a family feel to it. When he turned to ask Merle why they were here, he turned to see him in a corner with a red hair woman with really big tits. It surprised him because he swore that Merle was just next to him, but what could he say? He thought when a hand tapped his shoulder and Caoimhe was there as the song changed.

"I…I don't know this dance… any of them." He whispered hoping she would find someone else but she didn't move. She boldly put his hand on her waist and took hold of his other hand.

"Hop, jump, spin. Spin, hop, jump. Hop Jump spin. Spin, hop, Jump." She chanted to him and pulled him out to the dancing circle forcing Daryl to drown or quickly learn the dance, and after he got his feet to do the motions she had said he found himself falling into the steps with everyone else.

"Men can't dance… Irish men…" Caoimhe shouted to him, causing him to laugh as they spun proudly on the dance floor crossing their arms out in front of them to hold each other's hands as they spun in a circle in the center of the room which soon people made a chain circle around them and spun around them.

It was awkward, but it was also loads of fun. He wasn't comfortable, hell he never was but this… This was different, and the fact that Caoimhe was gorgeous probably helped.


	2. Chapter 2

The pub never ceased in its loud behavior that night it seemed because when Daryl found a clock by the back door he realized it was nearly three in the morning, which was also when Caoimhe found him and moved swiftly in front of him her hands bracing her weight as she leaned back onto the corner of the doorway stopping him from leaving.

Their first meet wasn't something that she wouldn't to live and poison the possible friendship that the two could have. The thought of him leaving and only remembering her hitting him wasn't something she was happy with. Her dad had explained the situation to stop her from telling her mother, and she thought it was rather sweet. So she had to correct it, right? Right!

"I'm sorry, buachaill." She said almost breathlessly, while giving him a come hither smile with her soft pale lips. Her mouth… It was something that drew Daryl's attention in not because he wanted to kiss her or something like that. It was something much more innocent, its shapes. The bow of her lip was small but made the dip of her lip some what enticing by being twice as full. Then at the corners of her mouth it seemed as if she had a secret to tell him, but he wouldn't ask her.

"Buachaill?" He said confused. All this Irish was hurting his head, and oddly Merle seemed to understand them and speak a fair bit of Irish. However being apart of the gang, it was probably best to know some Irish. Speaking of Merle where was that guy? He thought.

"Boy… It's a casual word tossed around like Cailín… That means girl." She told him softly and then tilted her head to one side as she gazed at the young Dixon's face. This boy was different from the boys she had been raised with or even knew. He wasn't mouthy, or have something cheeky to say about women and what they should be doing, or acting a maggot like the others. "You're different." she says moving closer to him.

"Different?" Daryl asked moving slowly away from Caoimhe, but she follows him staring at him with a intensity that makes him feel a bit unease.

"Aye…" She smiles and lifts one of her pale hands to Daryl's cheeks, "But… Not bad." She laughed patting his cheek playfully before gasping as a new song started in the pub that caused her to blush. Was she suppose to be dancing to this song? He wondered as she dance around him and gave him a smile as she waved.

"Slán, Cuchullan." She said softly before laughing and went back into the party area.

"Slán, Cuchullan? What does that mean?" He wondered aloud before going off to find his brother.

Merle smiled up at the young ladies that had accompanied him for the night, bringing him beer, and giving him the loving a man deserved or at least that was what Merle had thought when a woman appeared in front of him with her hands on her wide hips, and her bosoms propped high in her corset dress. Even if this woman hadn't of had a beautiful face, he would have noticed her. However he had never seen her about at the club and what not.

"What are ye slags doing out here, aye? Don't ye have a job to be doing? Are ye paying yer ways by servicing the boys? " She demanded making the girls around Merle quickly disappeared with the older woman smacking them as they pass her back behind the bar where they were meant to be however this pist off Merle. He was having fun with this girls! So before the red hair girl could turn away from him he stood up.

"I don't know who you think you are but-"

"I'm Álainn Mhuire!" She snapped turning back to him with an angry look on her face. She had just came from Ireland to get the pub back in order by her father's request, when he found out Augusts' wasn't keeping the financials up to date like he was supposed. In just two days, she realized why. He was just like their Da. Partying without realizing how much it was costing. That and the bar maids were pretty much wenches it seemed. There was no order. Which made her a bit upset.

So when a man who wasn't Irish dared to raise his voice at her, that was like he was asking for a death wish and like any old maid, she spouted off. "If you fancy buck, why not find a box as old as ye rather then finding the closest cocktrough." She said poking a finger into his chest. Merle had no idea what the lady had said, but he was sure that it was a long winded insult.

But he was Merle fucking Dixon, and he didn't stop when he should stop. So he followed after her. "You mean yourself?" He asked rudely and it was as if all the commotion in the bar stopped.

"Ye couldn't handle I if ye tried." She said harshly before spitting into his face.

"OI! OI!" Yelled Augustus when he looks over to see the commotion going on at the bar. Quickly he put his pint down and headed over to them. "OI!" He said again grabbing Merle and giving him a firm shake. "Oi… Calm down…" He whispered.

"This… is my sister." He told him and then looked at Álainn. "This is your host."

"HOST?" Merle bellowed looking at them and then at Álainn who was as surprised by this announcement.

"Aye. You'll be staying with Merle. I can't be having you in my own home…" He said looking at Álainn. "The girls have had to leave the house as well…" He whispered and then frowned looking at Merle who knew the whole story behind that, and reminded him that he had yet to tell Daryl why he was here.

"Hey... I need to go find, Daryl real quick..." Merle said softly to Augustus whom nodded in turn because he was going to have to tell Álainn the real reason why she had come her and he was sure that would kill the whole party atmosphere.


End file.
